


Light's Desires

by bookfreak1317



Series: Light's Desires [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What would happen after L's death if he and Light were actually lovers? What would Light do without his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, sadly :'(
> 
> Authors Note: Hey, this is my first Death Note fic and suicide fic, and I hope you enjoy it. For my first fic, I think it's pretty good. Yes, it's sad, but it's really sweet. Would you please review this story and let me know my mistakes? Could you also let me know if I should write more fics like this or not. Thanks sooooo much! :)  
> xoxo bookfreak1317

My heart beats, while yours stands still,  
I breath air, while you breath death.  
We once loved, but now you're gone.  
How am I supposed to live on,  
With this empty heart?

I sit and stare at your picture. The part of me that Kira inhabits wants to get up, prance around Japan announcing that L is dead and Kira has won. But the other side of me, the part that holds Light, wants to curl up and die.

I feel alone, in the big empty world  
When you were here, I felt whole.  
But now you're gone,  
And my heart's a black hole.

I stare the knife in my hand. I tilt it to the side. It glints in the pale moonlight. I know that if I run it over my wrists I'll soon be with him. My one true love. The only one I've ever loved.

L Lawliet.

My heart beats, only for you  
I was born, only to be with you.  
Now that you're gone, what should I do?  
Should I end this pain and misery,  
And be with you?

I slowly lift the knife, and I run it over my left wrist. I don't feel it. I watch as the blood quickly gushes. I switch the knife to my left hand, and bringt it down upon my right wrist. I watch as the blood flows just as quickly. You are probably wondering why I'm not nervous. There is no reason to be.

I pick up your picture, and lay on our bed. I look at your picture one more time before my mind slowly empties. My head hurts and room is spinning. I know what's coming, and I know I'll soon be with you. I smile as I leave this cruel world behind.

I smile as death comes before my eyes.  
I'm not afraid, I will be with you.  
Death is peaceful as it comes for me.  
I know that soon, I'll be in your embrace.

As the Japanese task force comes in the next morning, they see Light Yagami lying dead in his bed. His wrists are covered in dried blood and in his hands, he holds his lover's picture. Light looks so peaceful in death. He holds a smile on his face. At the bottom of the bed, is the objet Kira used to kill. The Death Note. Yagami senior opens it up to the last entry written there:

Light Yagami  
November 6th 12:00 a.m.  
Commits suicide by slitting his wrists. Died thinking of his lover.

It is written in Light's handwriting.

Death is so peaceful in your arms.  
I have the love, I used to long.  
But now I'm here,  
With my one true love.  
Death is peaceful when with your love.


End file.
